When a vehicle is operated in a tight space, the driver or operator of the vehicle may be unable to tell if the vehicle will fit. For instance, when a vehicle drives toward a narrow alleyway, the driver may be unable to identify whether the alleyway is wide enough for the vehicle to safely pass through. Oftentimes, the driver will have to get out of the vehicle to further evaluate the situation, which is inconvenient. Similar situations also include operating the vehicle in a tight parking lot or along a road with close obstacles.